


Apart in Distance, Together at Heart

by Bugsy101



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Don't worry, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, It's not extremely violent though, Married Couple, Mentions of War & Violence, Minor Character Death, Nothing's described in detail, Pregnancy, Romance, World War II, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy101/pseuds/Bugsy101
Summary: Set in London during the Second World War, Demeter and Munkustrap fight to keep their small family together, despite all of the obstacles thrown their way. Can love win in the end?
Relationships: Bombalurina & Demeter (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story that I've posted on here. Before you read, please know that I'm not an expert when it comes to World War II, so I'm sure that there are a few errors. If anyone does know, then I would love it if you let me know, because I enjoy learning new things!  
> I'm quite proud of this, so I hope that you enjoy! I would love it if you let me know what you think :D

September, 1939

Demeter chewed on her lip as she listened to the announcer’s voice on the radio.

One simple word had made her freeze.

War. Her hands shook as she tried her best to finish up the dishes that she had been washing, and she walked into the sitting room to find her husband sitting there with a cigarette in his mouth. 

“Munkustrap?”

He looked up at her, his tired eyes wide and face pale, before holding out a hand, asking her to come closer.

Demeter sat on the arm of the chair that he was sitting on and held his hand tightly as they listened together.

As many men as possible were expected to enlist, military experience or not.

Looking down at him with a knit brow, she spoke in a quiet voice. “You’re not going, are you?”

He shook his head and a small smile appeared on his lips. “Not if I can help it. My students need me. So do you and Jemmie.”

Demeter looked over towards their three year old daughter who played on the ground with her toy trains, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“We’ll be safe here, Deme. Don’t worry. I’m sure that none of our friends or family will want to enlist either. They need to stay here. Besides, I’m sure that this will be over in no time.”

“That’s what they said about the last one.”

Munkustrap put out his cigarette and rubbed his hand down his face. “Trust me. Please. They’ll have to work to tear me away from you and Jemima, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

June, 1940

“Ooh, that tastes wonderful!” 

Demeter grinned at her sister, pleased with herself that she liked the cookies that they had made together.

“That’s a relief, Bomba. Usually whenever you two make things together it gets horrendously burnt.”

The sisters glanced at Munkustrap who was sat at the kitchen table grading papers, and giggled uproariously together at that.

When they had calmed down, Bombalurina ran her fingers through her perfectly styled red hair, and turned back to Munkustrap.

“So, Munk. Are you heading out to fight?”

The smiles faded off of both Demeter and Munkustrap’s faces as they shared a look.

“Actually, Bomba,” Demeter began slowly, “he’s decided to stay here and teach.”

Munkustrap nodded. “We decided that it’s best. So many other professors at my university have left, that they’re becoming understaffed.” A small smile formed on his face as he glanced at Demeter. “Also, we were hoping for another baby.”

A small blush formed on Demeter’s cheeks when he said that.

Bombalurina raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Well that’s nice and all, but I’m not sure that either of you understand just how serious this issue is. The German’s have invaded France at this point, and thousands have died.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Tugger is leaving next week.”

Munkustrap’s face went pale. “What? Tugger’s leaving? Why didn’t he tell me? I’m his brother!”

“He didn’t tell you because he knew that you were going to react this way, Munkustrap.” Bombalurina placed her hands on her hips. “He just wants to help. You should too.” With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving a very stunned Munkustrap and Demeter.

Demeter smiled when she heard the front door open. 

She ran out of the kitchen just in time to see Jemima jump into Munkustrap’s arms. “Papa!” She cried, joyously.

“Hello, my beautiful Jemmie!” He chuckled into her hair as he spun her around, before setting her down on the ground again and kissing her forehead.

“How was your day, darling?” Demeter smiled as she walked up to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Munkustrap pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. “I need to talk to you in the kitchen.” He whispered so that Jemima wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Of course…” Demeter turned to Jemima. “Darling, mama and papa are just going to talk for a bit, okay? If you need anything just tell us.”

The pair walked into the kitchen and closed the door so that Jemima wouldn’t be able to hear their voices.

Munkustrap turned to Demeter with a somber expression. “I’ve just registered to join the army. I have three months of training before I get shipped off.”

Demeter stared at him with wide eyes. Her chest heaved up and down. “…What?” Her voice was unnaturally calm.

“Don’t make me say it, again. You know what I said.”

Tears welled up in Demeter’s eyes, and she collapsed to the ground.

Munkustrap knelt down beside her, reaching out to hold her arms, but she pulled away.

“Demeter…” He began, softly.

“No! Don’t you dare, Munkustrap.” She spat at him in between sobs. “You promised me that you wouldn’t leave! What about your students, and Jemima and me?”

Munkustrap took in a shaky breath trying his best to not cry himself. “Darling, look at me, please.”

Demeter dodged out of the way when he reached for her again.

“Mama? What’s happening?” Jemima called from the other side of the door.

“Nothing, Jemmie. I’m alright.” Demeter wiped the tears away from her eyes before opening the door and forcing a smile on her face. “Why don’t we work on a puzzle?”

“Okay, mama.” Jemima smiled, happily before running out of the room. Demeter followed, soon after without looking back at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap peeked his head into the dark bedroom. 

His eyes landed on the form of Demeter, who was lying on the edge of the bed, on her side.

“Are you awake?” He whispered, softly, creeping over to his dresser.

He received a low hum in response from Demeter.

“So you’re still mad at me I see?”

No response.

“Alright, then.” He finished changing into his pajamas and slipped under the covers into his own side of the bed.

They both lay there without saying anything for a while.

“I don’t want to go, if you think that I don’t care about you. Believe me, if I could, I would stay cooped up in this house with you and Jemima for the rest of my life … but I can’t.”

“I know.” Demeter’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Munkustrap furrowed his brow and turned towards her, even though he was facing the back of her head. “So what’s the matter, then?”

Demeter sat up so that she was facing forward, and Munkustrap followed soon after. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tentatively at first, and when she didn’t pull away, he pulled her a bit closer to him.

“…I suppose that I’m just scared that you’ll…” She chewed on her lip, nervously. “That you won’t come back.”

“Oh, my darling…” Munkustrap cupped her cheek, gently and turned her head to face him. He pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m not going anywhere. I want you to know that, okay? I would tear down titanium walls if it meant that I would be with you and Jemima.” He glanced towards her. “Do you understand?”

Demeter nodded, slowly. A single tear rolled down her cheek, which Munkustrap wiped away with his thumb.

Her eyes glanced up towards his, and for the first time she noticed that there were tears forming in his eyes as well.

“I’m scared too, Deme. Believe me. There’s still so much that I want to do.” He brushed some of her hair away from her forehead. “I have brilliant students, who still have so much more to learn. I want to see our beautiful Jemima grow up, and our future child, if it’s to be.” His hand unconsciously migrated towards her stomach. “And then of course there’s you. My beautiful, dear, sweet Demeter. How could I abandon you?” He blinked away his tears, and was quite surprised when Demeter kissed him, soundly, only to melt right into it.

They both pulled back, and Demeter stroked his cheek, lovingly. “I love you.” She breathed.

“I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time a bit more passionately.

Munkustrap wrapped his arms around her waist, and slowly pushed her back onto the mattress before crawling slightly over her.

No other words were said that night.

August, 1940

Demeter walked, slowly towards the train station. Her arm was tightly looped through Munkustrap’s, and Jemima held onto his other hand was they walked. 

They finally arrived on the platform. Tons of other men dressed in similar uniforms to Munkustrap were there as well. Most had someone to say goodbye to them. Others did not.

He turned to Jemima and Demeter with a forced smile on his face. His eyes were shining with tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks at any moment.

Jemima, who had been told what was happening screamed and ran up to him. Munkustrap knelt down so that she could hug him properly. “Don’t go, papa!” She cried into his shoulder. “You’ll miss my birthday, and you promised – you promised you’d be there on my first day of school!”

“I assure you, Jemmie, it will be just as wonderful as when I am there. I may have also left a gift for you.”

“But you’ll be gone for a long time. And Mama isn’t the same as you.”

Munkustrap smiled, slightly at her. “I’ll be home before you know it, Jemmie. But please be good for Mama for me. She tries her best.”

“I will.” Jemima hung her head, sadly.

“Hey, keep your chin up. I don’t want to go away with a frown on your face in my mind. Where’s your beautiful smile?”

Jemima grinned at him.

“There it is.” He said, brightly, before kissing her forehead, softly. “I love you very much, Jemima. Always know that.”

“I love you too, Papa.”

Munkustrap looked up at Demeter who was watching them with tear-filled eyes. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a tight embrace, which she returned.

“I love you, so much, Demeter.” He whispered into her neck.

“I love you too.”

He pulled back and gazed at Demeter who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Just like I said to Jemima, I don’t want to leave with a frown on your face being in my mind.”

A slight smile tugged at Demeter’s lips.

Munkustrap grinned at her, which forced Demeter’s smile to turn into a full grin as well.

A whistle sounded from the train, signaling that it was soon time to leave.

He leaned in a pressed his forehead against hers. “Be strong, for me. Alright? Jemima will need it, and I’m sure that you will as well."

Demeter nodded, slowly, and she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Another whistle sounded, and Munkustrap pulled away, giving her one last quick peck on her lips, before turning to Jemima and kissing the top of her head.

He ran over to the entrance of the train.

A moment later, his head was peeking out the window of the train, as he waved to them.

Both Jemima and Demeter waved back, but when the train started moving, slowly, Demeter found her legs running towards it. She jumped onto the edge of the train and leaned up towards the window, pressing a deep kiss to Munkustrap’s lips.

“Come back to me, my love.” She whispered.

“I will.” Munkustrap answered before she jumped back onto the ground, and the train picked up speed.

Soon, Munkustrap was out of view, and she was left standing there with Jemima.

They waited until almost everyone had left the station and they were the only ones standing there, before turning and walking home in silence.

Demeter still had Jemima, and she would make the best of their time together.

Munkustrap took a seat next to another man on the train. He looked quite a deal younger than him, fresh out of his teens. 

“Hello.” The young man greeted.

“Hello.” Munkustrap fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve, trying to quell his racing heart.

A short, awkward silence followed.

“You got yerself a girl, eh?” The man questioned with a small smirk on his face.

“Yes,” Munkustrap smiled, politely at him, “my wife, Demeter."

The man nodded “I got me self a girl back ‘ome too. A lovely thing she is. Evangeline.” He pulled a photo out of his shirt pocket, and held it up for Munkustrap to see. It appeared to be a stunning young woman with thick, dark hair, and a bright smile.

“She’s very beautiful.”

“That she is, mate. That she is.” He looked fondly down at the photo, before putting it back in his pocket. He held out his hand. “Alfred Bailey. I’m from Whitechapel. ‘oo might you be?”

“Munkustrap Deuteronomy.” He shook the other man’s hand. “I’m from Chiswick.”

“I can tell we’re gonna get along jus’ swell, you ‘n I, Munkustrap.”

September, 1940

'This just in, Prime Minister Winston Churchill has ordered for all children to be evacuated out of London immediately as bombing persists.' 

“They’re evacuating the children?” Demeter asked, placing a hand over her heart as she turned the radio off, not wanting to hear any more of it.

Bombalurina nodded, glancing sadly towards Jemima, who played, obliviously in the sitting room.

Chewing on her lip in contemplation, Demeter eventually pursed her lips and nodded her understanding. “If it will protect her, then I suppose that it’s best.”

“I know how difficult this must be, Deme.” Bombalurina placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I haven’t any children of my own, but Jemima might as well be mine. I’ve spent almost every day with her since she was born, and well… it must be hell for you.”

Demeter chewed on the skin on her finger.

“So, you have any word form Munkustrap? Has he written?” Bombalurina began, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, yes.” Demeter pulled out an envelope. “He’s only been gone for three weeks, but last I heard, he’s on a boat being transported. Munkustrap’s never much liked boats. He gets awfully seasick."

Bombalurina crossed her ankles, and took a sip of her tea. “I hope he does alright. But he’s young and strong, so I’m sure he will.”

“Me too. I hope he’s alright…” Demeter trailed off and leaned back in her seat, placing her hand over her forehead.

“Are you alright?” Bombalurina furrowed her brow in concern.

“Y-Yes.” Demeter opened her eyes, and gave a small smile. “I believe that I’ve caught a slight bug, though. I haven’t been myself this past week."

“You should see the doctor.” Bombalurina crossed her arms over her chest. “You aren’t usually one to fall ill.”

“I’m sure its fine, but I will just in case.” Demeter glanced at the clock. “It’s time for school, Jemmie!” She called out. “Auntie Bomba and I will walk you, but make sure that you have all of your things gathered!”

Munkustrap rolled over in his uncomfortable cot. He stared at the ceiling of the iron ship that his squadron was being transported on, before wincing, and rubbing at his sore neck. 

He closed his eyes, trying to pretend that he was back home with Demeter and Jemima. He could remember the feeling of Demeter’s hands as they would run through his hair, and how he would open his eyes to see her looking down at him with her teasing smile.

“Oh Demeter.” He muttered under his breath. “How I miss you.”

“Whatchoo talkin’ about, Monkey-boy?”

Munkustrap opened his eyes and turned to see the smiling face of Alfred. “Nothing, Alfie. Just … missing home is all.”

Alfred nodded his understanding. “Believe me. I know the feelin’.” He laced his fingers together behind his head and leaned back. “But it won’t last long. We’ll be ‘ome before you know it, just you wait.”

“How can you be so sure?” Munkustrap asked quietly.

Alfred waved this off. “Oh, ‘ave a little faith, Munk. Lookin’ on the dark side never ‘elped no one.”

Munkustrap shrugged. “Worrying is a result of thousands and thousands of years of evolutionary adaptation. It’s a perfectly natural response to danger. I find it maladaptive in most contemporary situations, but we’re headed toward war, Alfie. War. What’s more animal than war? I think maybe our instincts will be what saves us this time.”

“What did you say you were, mate? A teacher?”

Munkustrap nodded.

“I can tell.”

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?” Munkustrap sat up on his cot.

“Shhh!” A man from another cot over shot in their direction.

“Sorry.” Munkustrap whispered. He was silent for another moment before raising one final question. “Alfred?”

“Hm?” Alfred answered, now falling asleep.

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Am I going where Papa is, Mama?” Jemima questioned, softly as they stood in the same train station where they had bid Munkustrap farewell nearly a month ago now. 

“No, darling. It isn’t safe here. You’re going somewhere you will be.”

Demeter knelt down and adjusted her daughter’s coat with shaky hands. She paused and just looked at her for a moment. 

Jemima nodded. “Will there be other kids there?”

“Oh I assume so. A lot of kids are leaving London to be safe.”

Tears began forming in Jemima’s eyes. “I don’t want to leave you, Mama! Can’t I stay? Can’t you come with me?”

Demeter tried her best to hold back her own tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. “No, darling. I’m afraid not.”

“Why are people so – so horrible?” Jemima cried, flinging her arms around Demeter’s waist and bursting into tears. “Why do they want to hurt each other? I wish – I wish there wasn’t a war, Mummy. I hate it. I hate it!”

Demeter said, stroking Jemima’s hair, grateful that her daughter couldn’t see the tears glistening in her eyes, “I don’t know, Jemmie. But as long as there are people in the world who are good and kind, like you, darling – you stay just as you are, Jemmie, just as good and kind as you always have been – as long as there’s kindness, we can stay strong.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead and hugged her tightly. “I love you, Jemmie. Don’t you worry about me. I’m a big girl. I’ll be fine.

She looked towards Jemima’s small suitcase. “I’ve tried my best to pack everything that they told me you should have, plus a few of your favourite toys, and a few biscuits that I made especially for you.”

The whistle blew, and Demeter pulled Jemima into a tight hug.

“I love you so, so much, my darling. More than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you too, Mummy.”

Demeter gave her a tear-filled smile and kissed both of her cheeks tenderly. “I’ll write to you, yes?”

Jemima nodded, before turning her back. An officer helped her onto the train, and just like her father, she poked her head out the window as she waved.

“Goodbye, Mama!” She cried out.

“Goodbye, darling!”

The train began to move, and Demeter pressed her fingers to her lips in a kiss, before blowing it out towards Jemima. Jemima returned the gesture, before her head snuck back into the train, and she was out of sight.

October, 1940

“Congratulations, Mrs. Deuteronomy. You’re with child.” 

Demeter's head spun as she listened to the Doctor's words.

But, she couldn’t be. Not yet. Not without Munkustrap with her. They had decided to wait until after he returned.

“Mrs. Deuteronomy?”

She looked up at the Doctor. “Oh, yes… thank you.”

The Doctor furrowed his brow. “Are you alright? Should I call a ride for you?”

“No… I’m fine, thank you.”

“Your husband should be very proud.”

Demeter chewed on her lip, nervously. “Um, he’s… he’s not here.”

With a raised eyebrow, The Doctor pursed his lips and looked back down to his clipboard.

Demeter’s eyes widened. “What? N-No! It is my husband’s. He only left a few weeks back.”

"Hmph." He glanced at his watch. “If you’ll excuse me, I have another patient to attend to.” With a nod of his head, he  
stood up and left a very stunned Demeter sitting.

She had no idea what to do. What if Munkustrap didn’t return? Then this child would be left without a father.

Hot tears began to roll down her face, and she placed it in her hands as sobs began to wrack through her entire body.

December 1940

It was around mid October when letters from Munkustrap stopped coming, and by early December, Demeter began to fear the worst. 

She was sitting on a rocking chair in Bombalurina’s flat, which she was now living at, and looking out the window at the frosted ground. She was knitting up a little hat that she would send to Jemima for Christmas. A knock came from the door.

“I’ll get it!” She called out, as she stood to her feet and made her way towards the door.

A postman stood there holding a yellow piece of paper.

Demeter’s heart stopped. It was a telegram.

“Are you Mrs. Demeter Deuteronomy?” He asked in a gruff voice.

“Yes, that’s me.”

He held the telegram out towards her. “A message from the war office.”

She grabbed it with shaking hands. “Y-Yes, thank you.” She closed the door, and walked back into the living room.

Bombalurina walked in with curious expression printed on her face. “What do you have, then?”

“It’s a telegram … from the war office.”

Her sister’s eyes widened. 

Demeter slowly looked down at the piece of paper. Her eyes scanned over it, and she dropped it to the ground, placing one hand over her eyes, and the other on her slightly swollen stomach.

“What’s the news?” Bombalurina asked softly.

Her sister didn’t answer, so she knelt down and turned the paper around.

Missing in action.

She looked up at Demeter, who still had her face turned away.

“Don’t give up hope, Deme,” she began, slowly. “He’s only missing; you don’t know –”

Demeter glared at her through tear-filled eyes. “Exactly. He’s missing. For all we know, he could be in a camp somewhere, being forced to work long, cruel hours, or he could be alone and wounded somewhere, but I don’t know because I’m not there with him! And I should be!” She began pacing. “I made a vow, Bomba. A vow to never leave his side, and help him when he needs it. Here I am in a nice warm house, with a soft bed, and I’m just sitting my days away! And I hate it!”

“Calm down, Deme. The stress isn’t good for the baby.” Bombalurina reached forward, and helped Demeter sit down in a chair. “I understand that this must be very hard for you, but you must have some hope. That telegram could have said that he was killed in action, but it didn’t. Take that little sliver of hope and hold onto it, okay?”

Demeter took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “He doesn’t even know about the baby, though. I wrote a letter to him, but by that point, his letters had stopped coming. What if he’ll never know?”

“Demeter, I promise you. It will be fine. Just listen to what I told you, okay?”

March, 1941

Demeter rolled onto her back as she lay in bed, alone. 

The city was completely dark to prevent any German bombers from finding them, so it was difficult to see anything in the room.

Her hand moved, slowly towards her swollen belly, and she smiled slightly.

Through all of these difficult months, the small life that grew inside her helped her to not feel as alone. Of course, there was Bombalurina. Her sister had graciously allowed her to live with her throughout the months of her pregnancy, but it wasn’t the same without her husband and daughter there. The baby was a piece of Munkustrap that she could carry with her. It made her feel as though he was beside her, guiding her through this darkness.

She rolled her head to the side, and her eyes landed on a photo that was on her bedside table.

Reaching forwards, she grabbed it, and brought it close to her face so that she could see it better.

It was their wedding photo.

She gazed at their smiling faces. They had been so happy, and so oblivious as to how much their lives would change in the coming years.

Her fingers stroked the handsome face of Munkustrap, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Please, God. Bring him home.” She whispered under her breath.

She lay her head back down, and pressed the picture to her heart.

That night, she dreamt only of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second half of the story. Thank you to people who read the first half, or are reading it all right now!  
> Just a few warnings for this section:  
> It deals with topics such as child birth, war, violence, injury, and character death.  
> If any of these things make you uncomfortable, please know that I've tried my best to not make them extremely graphic. I've only included bits which I need to help move the story along. Don't worry, I hate unnecessarily graphic scenes as well.  
> Some of those warnings are in the tags, so I've already warned you, but I'm just including this in case you missed it, and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.  
> Also, I made myself cry several times when writing this, but I can assure you that it gets better towards the end.  
> Anyways, here it is! I've received some very kind words about this story, and they all made me very happy, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this.

May, 1941

Demeter smiled as she finished reading Jemima’s latest letter. The writing and grammar wasn’t impeccable, since she was only just learning about it in school, but Demeter was proud of her, regardless.

A whistling sound of a boiled kettle came from the kitchen, and with a great deal of effort, she stood to her feet.

Her stomach was extremely round, and she was due any day now. Bombalurina had been very strict about what she could and couldn’t do, and Demeter did was she was told to, begrudgingly. 

The bombing had mostly faded out now as well, but the children’s return was being delayed, slightly, until it was completely safe.

She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach as she felt a light kick.

“You’re an active one, aren’t you? I bet that you’ll have your Uncle Tugger’s energy.”

Her smile faded away at the mention of her brother-in-law. He had returned the other week, much to her and Bombalurina’s relief, but he was severely wounded, and still hadn’t left the hospital.

Demeter had tried her best to visit him every day, but moving around so much wasn’t easy when heavily pregnant. Bombalurina decided to take over the hospital visits, and that’s where she was now.

She made her way towards the kitchen where the kettle was.

As she was pouring the hot water into her tea pot, she felt another sensation in her stomach, but this time, it definitely wasn’t a kick.

It came again as she was pouring her tea into a cup, and she leaned against the counter with a grimace on her face.

“Alright, I guess we’re doing this now.”

She waddled over towards the phone, just as the front door opened and in walked Bombalurina.

“Deme? I’m home!”

Demeter walked towards her sister, with a hand on her stomach. “I think we need to call the midwife.”

“What?” Bombalurina’s eyes widened. “Now?”

“Now.” Demeter nodded her head.

“Come on, Demeter, you can do it! You’re almost there.” Bombalurina grimaced as her sister squeezed her hand, tightly. 

Demeter glared at her, through clenched teeth. “I’d like to see you try this, Mrs.-“

Bombalurina’s eyes widened as Demeter let a few words escape her mouth that were definitely not something that she would say in the presence of Jemima.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Deuteronomy.” The midwife called out, encouragingly. “I can see the baby’s head!”

Demeter scrunched her eyes shut, tightly and with a great cry, she gave one last big push.

“It’s a girl, Mrs. Deuteronomy. Congratulations!” 

The midwife handed a small bundle to a very exausted Demeter, who took it with tears streaming down her face.

Bombalurina dabbed some sweat away from her forehead, before leaning close and smiling at the small new born in her sister’s arms.

“She’s beautiful, Deme.”

Demeter smiled, tearfully down at her small baby. “She really is, isn’t she?”

“Do you have a name picked out for her?”

“I think that Electra would suit her perfectly. My Munk always tells me how much he loves the name. He wanted Jemima to be Electra, but when she came it didn’t seem to suit her. I think he’d like this one to be Electra.” She continued smiling down at her daughter, stroking her face, gently.

Bombalurina smiled at the pair. “Electra. That’s a lovely name.”

Demeter sniffed away her tears. “I just wish that Munkustrap was here to see her.”

“He will, Deme. I promise.”

BANG!

Munkustrap covered his head as large pieces of gravel flew around in the air.

“You’d better watch yourself, mate! We’ve come this far, it’d be a downright shame to be brought down now.”

He turned to Alfred, who was wiping dust out of his hair. “Sorry. I was taken by surprise. I wasn’t expecting them to fire.”

“Well, that’s what ‘appens I suppose when two people escape from a prisoner of war camp.”

Munkustrap shook his head at his companions positivity. “You amaze me, Alfie. We’ve fought together on the front, been captured by enemy troops, taken to a prisoner of war camp, escaped, and now we’re on the run. Still, you’re managing to find light in the situation. That’s something I’ll never be able to do.”

Alfred shrugged. “I suppose that I’ve just learned that life’s too short to constantly be worrying ‘bout everything.”

Another bang came, and the wall that they had been hiding behind crumbled to the ground.

The two men ran as fast as they could away, to find a large, flipped over car.

“How do you work this thing?” Alfred, said with clenched teeth, as he tried his best to operate a gun that they had stolen.

“Try pulling that.” Munkustrap suggested, pointing towards a small bit of it.

Alfred tried it, and the gun clicked. He smiled up at Munkustrap. “Thanks mate.” He positioned himself, in a place where he could aim at the enemies.

He fired shots, as Munkustrap scanned the area for any exit.

His eyes landed on an area of a fence that had been broken away by an explosion. A large sheet of metal was there that could serve as a shield.

“Hey, Alfie, I think I see a way-“

“Ack!”

Munkustrap turned back to Alfred to see him staring straight ahead, with his hand on his side.

“Are you alright?” He asked, shakily.

Alfred pulled away his hand to reveal that it was stained red.

Munkustrap’s eyes widened. “You’ve been shot! W-We have to do something!”

“No time to do that now, mate.” Alfred shook his head. “We’ve gotta escape.”

He handed the gun towards Munkustrap. 

“’ere, take this. I won’ be of much ‘elp at this point.”

Not knowing what else to do, Munkustrap took it and nodded.

His eyes landed on the exit again. “Alright, we have to run as fast as we can over there, and we can’t look back, do you understand?”

Alfred nodded, and with a grimace, he assumed a position that would allow him to run fast. 

“Alright, on the count of three, we go, and don’t stop. One, two, three!”

They took off at lightning speed, with Alfred trailing right behind Munkustrap.

Munkustrap cried out as one bullet grazed the skin on his shoulder, and he rolled under the fence, successfully.

Alfred stumbled a bit, trying to stand back up again, but Munkustrap grabbed his hands, making sure not to use his inured arm, and pulled him to his feet.

A few angry shouts in German were heard, and they took off running at the same lighting pace.

As they traveled deep into the woods, the voices faded out, and so did the lights of the camp.

“Alright.” Munkustrap gulped out. “I think that we’re safe.” He turned around, only to see Alfred drop to his knees, and then fall right to the ground.

“Alfie!” He ran to the young man’s side, and sat so that he could put his head in his lap.

The young man gasped for air, as he clutched his side.

Munkustrap glanced down. His entire shirt was stained red.

“God, Alfred. What have you done?”

“I served my country, that’s what.” Alfred breathed. His eyes stared up at Munkustrap, unfocused.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Munkustrap stared down at his confusing companion. “Don’t worry, you’ll get through this. We both will.”

Alfred shook his head, slowly. “We both know that that’s not true.”

Munkustrap furrowed his brow. “B – But, what about Evangeline? Don’t you want to see her again?”

The young man closed his eyes, tiredly. “Course I do. But I’ll see ‘er again, some day. When it’s ‘er time. But now, I would much prefer you get ‘ome to your family. To your little girl.”

` “But –” Munkustrap began as tears ran down his face.

“Shh.” Alfred’s voice was no more than a whisper now. “Visit Evangeline, would you? Tell ‘er I love ‘er. So much…” With that, he drew his last breath, and he stared, glassy-eyed up at the starry night sky.

Munkustrap hung his head, and slowly closed Alfred’s eyes for the very last time. “I will, Alfie. I will.”

September, 1941

“They’re sending some of the kids back!” Bombalurina announced with a big smile, as she set the newspaper down beside her. 

Demeter looked up from Electra, with wide eyes. “…What? They’re coming home?”

Bombalurina nodded at her sister. “Yes! They should start arriving on the trains tomorrow.”

Tears began forming in Demeter’s eyes. “I’m going to see Jemima again. She can meet her sister.” She breathed, looking back down to Electra, who looked up at her with innocent blue eyes.

Smiling at her sister and niece, Bombalurina stood up and walked towards the coat hanger where her coat was hanging. “Well, I’ll be off to visit Tugger, then. He’ll be able to go home soon, but he’s going to stay here for a bit, because he’s temporarily in a wheelchair, and I’m the only contact of his who is able to help.”

“I’m glad that he’s home safe and alright.” Demeter said, quietly. “I might visit him one of these days as well. Perhaps he’d like to finally meet Electra in person.”

“I’m sure that he would love that.” Bombalurina smiled as she slipped her coat on over her shoulders. “Well, I’m off, then. I should be home in a few hours.”

Demeter waved as her sister slipped out the door.

Electra let slip a few sobs, and she glanced, down, bouncing her up and down gently in her arms. 

“Shhh, darling.” She whispered as the infant’s cries intensified. “Are you hungry?”

When she was done feeding Electra, Demeter put her on her shoulder, and patted her back to burp her.

Electra pulled back, and glanced at Demeter with her big, blue eyes.

Demeter pursed her lips in a tight smile, as she looked into her daughter’s eyes.

“You have your papa’s eyes, darling. Isn’t that something? You’ll see them in person, very soon.” She promised, not only to her young daughter, but also to herself. “Don’t worry, any day now.”

“Mama!” 

Demeter looked up, with wide, hopeful eyes, and saw Jemima running off the train towards her.

She knelt down as Jemima jumped into her arms, and she spun her around. “My baby!” Demeter set her back down on the ground, still hugging her tightly.

The little girl’s eyes landed on the pram that Demeter was resting her hand on, and she ran towards it with a wide smile. “A baby!” She cried out, joyously. “My baby sister.”

Demeter chuckled at her daughter’s words, and found herself having to wipe away a tear from her eye. “Yes, Jemmie. Your baby sister. This is Electra.”

“Electra.” Jemima repeated, as she reached towards the infant who was sound asleep.

Demeter glanced around and observed the other people who were walking around the train station.

She noticed a few uniformed soldiers. Some appeared to be just leaving, and others were arriving.

A small glimmer of hope arose within her chest, as she peered through the crowd. Maybe… just maybe, he would be there…

“Mama? She’s crying.”

Demeter glanced down to see Jemima pointing at Electra.

She leaned over into the pram and picked up the infant, bouncing her up and down, gently.

Once she was sure that Electra would stay silent, she placed one hand on the handle of the pram, and took Jemima’s hand with the other.

“Come along, darling. I’m sure you’re eager to get home.”

October, 1941

“Are you sure that you have to go?” Demeter asked Bombalurina with crossed arms.

Her sister nodded at her, as she placed her suitcase down on the ground and checked her ticket again. “I’ll only be gone for a month, Deme. They need my help with the farm lands.”

Demeter gave her a tight-lipped smile, and leaned down into the pram beside her to push a wisp of hair out of Electra’s face.

“Serves them right for sending all of the men away to fight. Now all of the essential jobs are understaffed.”

Bombalurina snorted. “Tell me about it!”

“Must you go, Auntie Bomb?” Jemima asked, looking up at her Aunt with wide eyes.

Bombalurina smiled, warmly, and ruffled the little girl’s hair. “Sorry, kid. You won’t miss me forever.” She picked her suitcase back up as the train pulled up beside them. She turned to Demeter and kissed her on the cheek. “Well, this is it. I’ll come back in a month to see if I want to continue doing it, and I’ll make sure to write. Bye!” She waved her hand, and turned on her heel, rushing towards the train.

Demeter waved back to her with a small smile on her face. “Goodbye, Bomba.” She turned back to her two daughters. “Well, darlings… it looks like it’s just us two. Why don’t we go get ice cream?”

A large smile broke out on Jemima’s face. “Oh, yes mama! Let’s go!” With that, the little girl took off running.

“Wait, Jemmie!” Without really looking where she was going, Demeter turned and walked right into an elderly man, causing him to drop his suitcase, spilling its contents everywhere. “Oh, please forgive me!” She dropped to her knees and began piling the contents back into it.

Just as she was passing the suitcase back to the elderly man, she heard Jemima scream something out, and she turned to see her daughter staring at something in the distance.

Jemima screamed the same thing again, this time pointing at it in the distance.

Believing her ears to be placing tricks on her, Demeter shook her head, and leaned closer. “What did you say?”

“Papa!” Jemima cried, joyously, before taking off at full speed, and running in the direction where she was looking.

Demeter’s gaze followed her daughter. She saw her jump in to the arms of a stranger. Looking closer, she realized that it was in fact, not a stranger. It was Munkustrap.

He looked up from Jemima, and his eyes landed on Demeter. Somehow, his bright smile managed to get even brighter.

Placing Jemima on the ground, he began to move towards Demeter, in a bit of a limp.

Demeter found her legs moving as well, and soon she was running at full speed.

She propelled herself into his arms.

Munkustrap tried his best to support her, but his wounded arm forced him to place her back on the ground, much earlier than he wanted to.

Neither of them seemed to care.

“Munkustrap!” Demeter laughed joyously as she hugged him, tightly.

“Demeter, my love…” 

She pulled back, and ran her hands over his bruised and scabbed skin, with tears in her eyes, and a small smile on her lips. “Is this real?” She breathed.

To answer her question, Munkustrap cupped her cheek with his hand, and pulled her towards him, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

“I love you.” They both repeated over and over again

Both of them smiled against each other’s mouths, and pressed their foreheads together when they pulled apart.

Munkustrap turned his head, and he held out a hand, inviting Jemima, who was watching, over.

Both Demeter and Munkustrap crouched down, and the three of them hugged as a complete family once more.

“Wait…” Demeter began slowly, glancing up to Munkustrap nervously. “There’s someone you should meet. But please,” she held out her hand, “don’t be alarmed.”

Munkustrap laced their fingers together and kissed their intertwined hands. “I promise I won’t.”

Demeter walked slowly over towards the pram, and pushed it, slowly towards her husband.

Having not even noticed this at first, Munkustrap’s jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

“…This is your daughter, Munkustrap.”

He dropped on his knees beside the pram as he observed his baby daughter for the first time in disbelief. “W-What’s her name?” He asked, quietly.

“Electra.” Demeter sniveled wiping the newly formed tears from her eyes.

Munkustrap slowly reached his hand towards Electra, and his brushed her cheek with his knuckles, softly. “Electra…” He whispered out, with a small smile on his face.

Demeter’s shoulder’s drooped in relief as he picked up the sleeping baby, in his arms.

“When did you find out?” Munkustrap questioned, looking up at her, briefly, with tears running down his cheeks.

“Nearly a month after you left.” Demeter wiped more tears away from her eyes.

Munkustrap placed his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her towards him, kissing her forehead, before kissing Electra’s forehead as well.

“She’s so beautiful…” Munkustrap breathed as Electra opened her blue eyes. 

“That she is.” Demeter gave a soft smile.

“Let’s go home, Deme.” Munkustrap whispered, quietly. “I want to go home.”

Demeter nodded, understandingly. “Of course. Let’s go home, then.”

“Excuse me, are you Evangeline Ford?”

The young woman who peered through the door nodded.

Munkustrap reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ripped and crumpled photograph. He held it out to her with a shaky hand.

“My Alfred’s picture?” Evangeline looked up at him with a puzzled expression. “Why do you have this?”

“It was … the last thing he asked me to do. He wanted me to tell you how much he loved you.” Munkustrap pointed to the photo. “While we were imprisoned in a camp in France, he did everything in his power to hold on to this photo. It was the first and last thing he looked at each day.”

Evangeline’s eyes widened and she took the picture from him, slowly. “Was he happy, when he … passed?”

Munkustrap paused. “He was thinking about you. I’m sure the thought brought him all the comfort he needed. He was fatally wounded while we were escaping the camp. I insisted on helping him, but he argued that he was too wounded to go on. He told me that he would rather see me home with my wife and children. Something I’m not sure I would ever have the strength to do if I were in his shoes.”

Evangeline glanced behind him to see Demeter waiting on the street holding Electra in her arms, with Jemima standing beside her, holding onto her coat. She looked back at Munkustrap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you.” She pulled back and glanced at him with tear filled eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Munkustrap Deuteronomy.” He gave her a tight-lipped smile.

“Go back to your family, Munkustrap Deuteronomy. Never let them go.”

“Believe me, I don’t intend on doing that.” 

Evangeline closed the door to her house, slowly, and Munkustrap turned around, and smiled at his family.

“Well?” Demeter questioned as he walked back to join her.

He kissed her and held her tightly. When a good minute had gone by, and they parted, Demeter passed Electra into his arms, and held out her hand, which Jemima took gratefully. “Why don’t we all get ice cream? I don’t believe we ever got it when I promised.”

Everyone, including Munkustrap cheered enthusiastically.

Munkustrap wrapped his free arm around Demeter’s shoulders, and they walked as a family, down the street, simply happy to be together at last.


End file.
